


how long has it been (since you were living a lie)

by FixerRefutation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anyways, Despair Disease (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Happy, M/M, More characters to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, also kiibouma trash, and maybe some platonic kiibouma, and oumami trash but, eh, oumasai cause i'm oumasai trash, oumasai in honour of the oumasai pit that gave me this idea, prolly gonna be a two shot and subject to change :0, um more tags more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Back by popular demand, we present to you... the Despair Disease!Gokuhara Gontahas been affected.Akamatsu Kaedehas been affected.Hoshi Ryomahas been affected.Amami Rantarohas been affected.Chabashira Tenkohas been affected.Unknown:Iruma Miu/Shinguji KorekiyoMomota Kaito/Shirogane TsumugiK1-B0/Ouma KokichiPlease make your guesses in the Dangan Ronpa Fan Forum, where it will therefore be relayed to K1-B0.





	1. Dark Light

**Author's Note:**

> HAH A WHAT AM I DO ING STARTING MORE FICS DANGIT
> 
> AS A RESUlt this fic will have less chapters, like tentative happiness! ^^
> 
> y'know, unless my brain,,
> 
> screws me over again

* * *

_ "We've been friends for so long..I can't remember which one of us is the bad influence." _

* * *

 

 

_ “..I want to..”  _

 

_ “-then, let’s be-!” _ __  
  


_ Faded purplish-black tips of hair. _ __  
  


_ A smile, a hit, and grey streaked with pinkish red. _

 

Kokichi woke up to feel pain. It thudded inside his chest, through his head, on his arms. It stung his ankles, his ears, his body. He turned to his side to heave and choke fruitlessly on nothing as phantom pains coursed through his body. “Wh-wha-..” he’s cut off by hacking coughs and leans over the bed, clutching the cloth over his heart like it was a lifeline.    
  


_ “-ara. Sai-”  _

 

_ “Just call me-” _ __  
  


_ “-onpa!” _

 

-

 

When Shuichi walked to breakfast, he saw..Tenko? Clinging on to men? In  _ his _ lifetime? 

 

...well, he guessed people could..change..overnight?

 

...Yeah, no. It was early in the morning, and he was sleepy, but really not  _ that  _ sleepy. Not everyone had come in yet, and if some of them were experiencing the same symptoms… a motive, perhaps? 

 

No, he had to wait. After collecting all the evidence and adding up the facts, he should know. No jumping to conclusions.

 

…he was worried.

 

-

 

Monokuma popped in, laughing hysterically at Ryoma’s sudden excited bounciness and Gonta’s monotone string of curse words and memes. Rantaro became startlingly easy to read, and Kaede-  _ dear Atua, kaede- _ snickered and tripped Ryoma at one time, to which the tennis pro with the Childish Disease cried about, rolling on the ground.

Kokichi wasn’t even  _ here,  _ and..and that was...pretty worrying. But Kaito asked him and Tojo to look over everyone..! And..who knows what would happen if they were left alone while Tojo was grabbing snacks for Ryoma and a gag for Gonta? (The giant was encouraging Miu, and no one wanted to hear sentences of sexual innuendos being finished by the sweet entomologist.) 

Half an hour later, with Shuichi standing skittishly by the door, hearing vague screaming sounds and the loud cry of war on the other side of the door, Maki, a trustworthy person,  _ finally  _ passed by him, offering to work the next shift, and he’s so  _ relieved _ , he can’t help but hug her in pure  _ gratitude.  _

 

(She kicks him away, and he figures he deserves that after quite a while of pain.)

 

He tells her that Tojo had gone for a while to check on the others, and hands her a whistle in case Kaede threw Ryoma at the door for the  _ fourth  _ time in a row. Poor Rantaro, who was the least affected by his disease, had to try keeping order while sick inside, due to Monokuma’s warnings that the disease was contagious. 

He rounded the corner, occasionally bumping into people and apologizing, albeit a bit rushed. He had to find Tojo-san in case Gonta began to meme. It didn’t end well last time, and Shuichi figured it probably wouldn’t now.

...where would she be..? He reaches the dorm with the assistance of Angie, who almost spilled freshly made hot tea on him and thanked Atua that he wasn’t ‘harmed.’ Wincing, he wiped the droplets of tea off his hand. 

Shuichi jogged to the large glass doors of the dorms, turning his head around in almost bewilderment. Most everyone was already out of their dorms besides apparently Tojo, and he wasn’t even sure where Ouma was-

A hushed voice muttered something from Ouma’s room when he passed by. He pauses, brings his ear to the door as the sound of a quiet sob manages to reach his ears, along with Tojo’s calm voice. “I-it’s  _ everywhere.. It’s everywhere, Tojo..” _ Just Tojo? Not  _ Tojo-chan  _ or  _ Mom-chan? _ By the way Tojo speaks again, she’d noticed it too. 

“It’s fine. It’s just a dream, Ouma-san. Everyone has been affected with an illness lately, and if you would just come with me, we’ll be able to take care of you-” Something rustles. Tojo speaks again, patient as ever. “It’ll just be until you’re healthy-” The leader’s voice comes out muffled, and Shuichi can’t hear it very well anymore. 

...He then realizes he’s been standing in front of a door pressing his ear to the door like an idiot, and a part of him wants to die in mortification when he turns to see Himiko looking at him strangely.

 

“...i’m..going to sleep. You can…” she yawns. “Keep stalking him..I..won’t bother you.” Shuichi pauses, and flushes in humiliation. “Wait, no, Yumeno-san, I wasn’t-”

A door shuts, and he’s alone in the dorms. 

 

...Maybe he should just. Knock. Like a normal person. Yes. He could..he could do this. He hesitantly rang the doorbell. Once. Twice. 

 

Twice..? Oh  _ no _ , was his hand shaking  _ that  _ much? ..Well, he could still do this!    
  


Maybe..

 

A bit?

 

…

 

Tojo opens the door, and he takes a few breaths, explaining to her that  _ yes, _ Maki took the next shift early, and  _ yes,  _ Kaede was probably playing  _ Throw-The-Ryoma _ with Gonta again. The maid nods, picks up the tray to leave pills, water, a  _ bowl  _ of water, and a towel by Ouma’s bed, and tells him to try to convince Ouma to go to the room with all the other sick ultimates. 

 

She stops just before the door, turns and says, “He might have some kind of remembering disease..be careful around him so as not to accidentally scare him.”

 

He nods hesitantly as he watches her go.

The first impression he gains of the room is.. _ messy.  _ Irrevocably, immutably cluttered. To the point where he’s not even sure how to cross it. A further venture into the room, and he can see that the boxes were filled to the  _ brim _ with papers and writing. A stack of journals are cluttered up in the corner, and the person under the bed regards him with unreadable eyes.

“..hara-kun?” Shuichi pauses from his study of the paper, whipping his head up in surprise. He trips over his feet and various props in his haste to get to Ouma, instantaneous worry beginning to swell within his system. “Ouma-ouma-kun?” He slowly takes the covers of the leader as the purplenette hisses in slight aggravation before looking right through him with hazy violet eyes.

 

It sends cold down Shuichi’s back.

 

“-sai-’ara-kun?” Kokichi’s eyes are unfocused, warm. He radiates heat, and Shuichi takes the towel by the bedside and uses the bowl of water to soak it through. Kokichi weakly protested at the cold contact, wincing at the white cloth on his red face. “No..o. Don-n’t wanna..” Shuichi overtakes him easily, accidentally dropping the cloth on their arms once or twice. It’s a tedious, quiet moment filled with quiet protests and the rustling of the bed.

After a few minutes of quiet fighting, Shuichi overtly aware of how much stronger he was than Kokichi and moderating his strength  _ way too much _ , scared to accidentally hurt the sickly leader. Kokichi pouts, an expression both familiar and unfamiliar on his face. Shuichi holds him down with one arm onto the bed, thoroughly tired. “..hey. Hey, ‘ara-kun...” He gestures for the detective to come close, and Shuichi complies. An arm wraps around his neck- and he’s pulled in- 

Nose to nose, Kokichi’s swirly eyes beckon him with a soft, glowing pinkish-purple. His eyes are half-lidded, arms in a lock around Shuichi’s neck. They close the distance _ even more, _ and Shuichi, by instinct, closes them as well, face lit up in a bright red flush that spread to his ears.

 

Close enough to feel the breath on each other’s lips, and for a moment, Shuichi’s absolutely  _ enamoured.  _

 

“Who  _ are you.” _

 

The towel falls.

 

Moment broken, Kokichi takes that chance to use their position to their advantage, pulling down hard on Shuichi’s neck and holding him down with his weight.  “O- _ Ouma?!”  _ Shuichi yelps, pinned down by the leader. “Wha- _ what are you doing?” _ A hiss, and Ouma answers, voice lagging a bit, using all his sick, light weight to keep Shuichi down. “S-shuu- would never-” he pants, eyes focusing and unfocusing.

 

He faints, as expected of an ill person. Shuichi sighed, the blush slowly receding back into his normal skin.

 

“Kokichi..” he whispered, slowly gathering up the leader in the blankets and repositioning the towel onto the teen’s forehead. He takes the pills Tojo left on the bedside, and makes Kokichi gulp it down with water. 

The only way he can really carry him without jostling the leader is bridal style, and so when Himiko opens her doors after what he figures was a refreshing five-minute nap, he stands there awkwardly as she looks at Kokichi bundled up in blankets, in his arms, and Shuichi himself, who’d began to go pink from being scrutinized for so long.

 

“Nyeh..well, you can kidnap him as long as you don’t tell us what..freaky things you two have been doing..”

  
“ _ H-Himiko!” _


	2. What is unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I'M SORRY
> 
> I HATE SCHOOL AND ITS BEEN KEEPING ME UP UNTIL ONE AND I CAN'T EVEN WORK ON MY JUNK GDI
> 
> I STILL HAVE HOMEWORK BUT GO AND READ PLEASE TAHNK

* * *

 

_Friendship is the fear of being alone._

* * *

 

Kaede impatiently tapped her foot, face flushed, looking around, almost angrily, at her surroundings. “Why…” He foot tapped faster and faster, a discordant rhythm that beat in her heart and spread across her body, somewhat uneasily. If one was stuck in a place with people she considered below her, what would that be like?

 

Well, the universe decided to answer, and stuck her with this sorry lot.

 

Her hands itched to play the piano. Her mind bit and scratched and held on desperately to the idea of leaving this _fucking_ place.  Upon surveying the room again, she noticed, unpleasantly so, that the only other girl, Ten-ten or whatever her name was. Chaba? Shaba? Shabby? Well, the only other girl here was complimenting the boys, and staying far away from her.

“Amami-kun?” The girl fiddled with her fingers, facing the green-haired boy nervously. He turned, face slowly cycling through confused looks before settling on cautious. “Yes, Chabashira-san?” Oh. Was this another fucking confession? What was it about this time?

_“Thank you for taking care of me.”_

  
_“I’ve loved you since I laid my eyes on you.”_

_“Oh wow, you’re really pretty!”_

 

It was like one of those stupid, _stupid_ confessions under a cherry tree between a boy and a girl. Tsumugi _never failed_ to force her to watch it with another girl she didn’t know or care about.

Her boredom grew slowly, slowly, and that weak one with the stupid green hair (Amami-kun, she assumes) was frantically trying to keep Gonta in the corner of the room, so she couldn’t play any games with the giant and Ryoma.

 

She sighs, falls back into the bed where she sat, and taps her fingers amongst the fabric.

 

-

Tenko wasn’t sure what was what, who she was, where she was. She knew her identity, she knew who was her friend and who was not, and she knew with certainty that she was... _somewhere._

What...was this place? She was sure she hadn’t done anything wrong in her life besides beating up a few degenerates here and there-unless she’d died and this was an eternal punishment given to her because of that one time she accidentally hit a girl--

“...No, Tenko!” She yelled enthusiastically, slapping her cheeks. “Tenko repented a bunch, and Tenko apologized one-thousand times a day and punished herself with three-hundred pushups! Tenko even prayed to the Akido god for repentance, so that _can’t be iiittt!”_ She wasn’t sure she could take it if she was sentenced to certain death because of the one time she hit a girl. That went against her whole motto- _Girls are good and degenerates are degenerates!-_ and that action repulsed her to no end.

Vibrant green eyes roamed the landscape, looking for someone or at least _something_ alive. Her breath-if it could even be considered as such- caught in her throat, and she held a hand to her chest, tense and in position to defend herself should anything come by as a threat to her.

 

After a few moments’ silence as her sandals dug into the sand-like texture of the ground, she stood in silence.

 

“..a-angie..?” Her voice, incredibly weak, was the only sound in the empty, pitch-black desert that was her location. “Hi-himiko? Kaede? Tsu-mugi? Himiko? Himiko?! _Himiko?!”_

A stinging pain forced her to look down. A tiny, miniscule cut. Tenko paused in confusion, then immediately tried to act, forcing herself to sit on the cold sand to try to treat the cut before it got infected or if these sand-things got caught in the cut itself.

It was cold, somewhat. A cool temperature that neither froze Tenko nor burned her, which she was grateful for, at the very least.

...but, for some reason, Tenko. Tenko wasn’t..hungry? Or thirsty. She didn’t know how long since she woke up that she went trekking through the sands of the dune, but she knew that at this point, she had to be- what? At least a little hungry for all the time she used her energy?

She decided not to dwell on it for now. Soon enough, she’d reach an answer. But, if she wasn’t hungry nor thirsty, yet still- _alive..?-_

 

Who was to say that Tenko was even alive?

 

-

 

Tenko blinked from her corner of the room, and smiled.

 

-

 

Kokichi was in chains. Inky black, elephantine chains resembling the small one that was linked to his scarf-which was lying idly for what seemed a mile away-curling around him, long and endless and _cold._ The chains on his thin arms were larger than necessary, making him writhe in pain as it dragged his arms down to the point where he wished they would just _fall off_ , and the chain links wrapped tightly-not suffocating, but languidly closing in on his chest and legs, prevented him from moving.

He’d looked around, screens around him, endlessly many, with some that mocked him- the teenage boy whose suicide he failed to prevent, the toddler that was thrown to the sidewalk as the sister died alone in an alley, wounds untreatable- circled around his head intrusively, and he could feel the _something_ deteriorating his carefully maintained barriers around his mind.

  
The chains moved and moved, like snakes with a tight grasp. He didn’t like this. He didn’t like this at all.

 

He would cry for help and fight with all he had, but.

 

..what did he have to escape to..?

 

A chain bit at his leg. He paid it no mind.

 

-

 

Gonta’s head was spinning. Gonta’s mind was blurry, like that one time Miu offered Gonta one of those ‘ac-o-halic’ drinks that had Kirumi pummeling the inventor into her room.

This feeling was..immeasurably, innumerably strange. It was familiar, but a long-forgotten feeling that he’d hadn’t had in years. It wasn’t frustration, no, similar but different. It was something close to terrible sad and a concentrated feeling of cold, he felt..

 

He was...angry. Yes, it was that.

 

Angry? Angry? Angry? Why? Gonta didn’t know. Gonta wanted to know. Gonta wanted to understand why he felt so _angry_. His mind was singularly distracted, thinking elsewhere. He sat on the ground, and decided to think about bugs instead.

 

...angry bugs.

 

-

 

Himiko lazily waved Angie over, holding a magazines labelled; _Cult-ish Rituals Monthly!_ Angie held some square paper, a colour on one side, another on the other. “Himiko, are you ready to learn?” The artist chirped, tilting her head as her hands fiddled with the paper. Himiko smiled tiredly. “..yeah.”  
  
Angie laughed. “Origami, Himiko, sharpens one’s mind! Why, you ask? Because when a human does origami, Atua’s hands guide their own to create..” her hands stopped flitting around the paper, showing off a little swan that she cheerfully threw into the air. “..a beautiful being!” Himiko caught the swan as it glided down towards her.

“And..this will improve my..concentration?” Angie clapped her hands together cheerfully. “Ding-ding-ding!” She giggled. “When Himiko learns, Angie and Himiko can teach the others! How does that sound, hmm? Hmmmm?” She leaned right and left, seemingly without a care in the world.

If Tenko didn’t snap out of it in the next week, Himiko figured she’d have to cultivate her magic as much as possible to save her fri-

To save her peers. Himiko missed their chaos. Took the attention from her, anyways.

 

Her mind turned back to when she saw Shuichi carrying Kokichi. “I wonder…if they..” She blushed to think about what they could have been doing.

 

“..hey, Angie?”

“Hmm?”

  
“Do you have..holy water or something, by any chance?”

“No, buuuuut Angie does have leftover blood donations! Very good for skin. Wanna try?”

“Will it purify me?”

“mmmaaaayyyyybe!”

  
“..alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note #1; Despair Disease-very contagious, deadly (?)
> 
> -
> 
> to be fair, i'd be blushing too if i thought about boys,, _cuddling, and hholding hands_ that's,,,so 
> 
> _agghhhh hhh_
> 
> -
> 
>  **Please make your guesses and hopes as to who else has the despair disease. Votes on a specific character will give the character a high chance of despair. Choose wisely~!**  
>  https://www.strawpoll.me/16723581

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahaha i wrote this instead of homeworking end me
> 
> also because this includes kokichi bonding its in the series pf


End file.
